


Solving of the World's Problems

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom
Genre: AFL, Gen, Sports, fashion - Freeform, gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Alex Fasolo becomes a research scientist after retiring from AFL football.
Comments: 2





	Solving of the World's Problems

Delicious smells wafted out from the laboratory causing all passersby to stop and smell its scent whenever they came near the deep underground lab. 

Alex Fasolo was hard at work, formulating and trialling his own experiment, focused on saving the world one test tube at a time.

His phone rang several times, Cardi B's WAP blaring loudly, causing Alex to look up and blink, at first unable to work out what the noise was. Then he picked up his phone next to him and said hello.

"Alex," Trent Bianco said breathlessly on the other end, "You busy?"

"Yeah I'm at work," Alex replied.

"Right," Trent said, "Can you come quick? Need some fashion advice."

Alex murmured affirmatives and hung up. He rolled up some of his test material and pocketed it, then jumped on his bike, pedalling fast in the direction of Trent's house. Once there, Trent answered the door and they headed inside to the bedroom.

There was a light pink Gucci tracksuit spread out on the bed. "Is this... yours?" Alex said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Trent said, "It's Collingwood's new training gear. We're being sponsored by Ben Crocker's fashion label."

"Okaaaay," Alex said slowly.

"So, we train in this," Trent said, gesturing toward the tracksuit, "but I'm not sure what to wear for my first day back." He contemplated the contents of his wardrobe thoughtfully.

"What about your own fashion label?" Alex suggested, "Be your own influencer."

Trent shook his head. "Nah, I want something original."

"How about..." Alex said, rummaging through Trent's wardrobe and pulled out a cardigan, flowery button down shirt and skinny jeans.

Trent tried on the clothing items, and held out his arms. "How do I look?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmm," Alex said, "When you wear it, all I can think is cardigan, cardigan, you're wearing a cardigan."

"That's a good thing, right?" Trent asked.

"Right," Alex said, distractedly, taking off his brown leather boots and handing them to Trent. "Wear these."

Trent put on the boots and the ensemble was complete. He'd arrive on Friday morning in clothes inspired by the trendiest hipster of the northern suburbs, and then train in clothes inspired by the king of fashion. 

Alex grinned when his work was done, and took out his creation from his lab - what looked like a clumsily rolled-up cigarette.

He lit the end and took a long inhale, and breathed smoke all over Trent's bedroom. He protested at first, and then really smelt it.

"That actually smells yum," Trent said, hesitantly smelling the air and then trying to fill his lungs with secondhand smoke. "What's in it?"

"It's basically just cloves from the spice aisle at the supermarket," Alex said, shrugging, taking another long drag. "No tobacco or bad cigarette stuff at all."

"You're a genius!" Trent exclaimed. "You could save the world! Or at least make it more pleasant smelling!"

"Thank you," Alex said, proudly.


End file.
